Demon king
by sarjun18
Summary: He is the demon king and she is the princess of human kingdom. what will happen when they fall in love with each other?[Nalu]
1. Chapter 1

Demon king

He is the Demon king and she is the princess of human kingdom .What will happen when they will fall in love with each other.[Nalu]

Chp-1

Tartaros Empire

Lucy woke up from sleep .She was tored from her previous is training to be a Celestial Spirit wants to be like her mother Layla.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in",Lucy replied.

Levy her personal aide entered."Princess ,your father has called for you at the Royal Council father Jude Heartfillia was the king of fiore.

"Very well ,tell my maid Virgo to take care of my bed and cosmetics.

Lucy saw famillier faces in the meeting .The Royal gaurds like Jellal,Laxus,Gray,Erza were all present in the meeting .The Royal gaurds were aove the Magic Council .The Magic Council governed the country in the name of the king .Jude and Layla were sitting in middle of everyone."Lets begin the issue of Tartaros has been backburner for some time.

Lucy thought ,"Tartaros empire".Tartaros was a demonic empire above fiore beside the Alvarez empire rulled by emperor Spriggan.

Jellal spoke ,"I have an agent who can tell us about Tartaros empire"."Bring him in",he ordered a guard.

Erik and Sawyer ,his personal bodyguards brought a man.

Lucy recognized the was Rustyrose, a Zeref follower who once created problems in fiore.

"Tell",Jellal ordered him.

"Well as you know I am a Zeref days back all our branches were attacked and did not take us long to find out that Tartaros empire was behind this .So we attacked all our troops were killed in the attack .i am the only one who survived in the attack.I can tell you one thing about Tartaros consist of Nine Demon Gates ,each one of them can take down an king is Master END",he said.

"Master END ",Lucy thought .

The legendary demon king who invaded fiore 400 years Demon Army came very near to Magnolia ,the capital of fiore .The legendary fire dragon king Igneel fought with him .Together with the humans he drove away the Demon the next 400 years Tartaros empire never invaded fiore ."the situation is grave .Lets tell the Magic Council about them be ready",Jude commeneted.

"My lord ,we have Mest in there ",replied Makarov,an older member of the Royal Council.

Mest was inserted by the Royal Council in the Magic Council to keep an watch on them after the Magic Council got embroiled in scandals and corruption cases.

"Ok",Jude said and continued, " the meeting is over ".

As Lucy was about to rise she saw Happy coming towards her .Happy was an blue exceed.

"Luceee…. How was the meeting ?",Happy asked.

"Happyy,Tartaros empire an fiore is in a war-like go with Wendy and Train .

In a far of place in the Tartaros empire the Royal Capital cube stands .In the Royal Palace a young man was sitting in the throne .He is lean ,muscular young man with a slightly tanned skin tone and spiky pink coloured hair .He seemed to be absorbed in deep thoughts .

A young man with black hair appeared before him.

"Your majesty ,the news is fully true .Emperor Spriggan is indeed Zeref .The Nine Demon Gates is ready for action".

Natsu was not ready for any war with fiore still remembered the fire dragons words.

"Master we should use this chance .This is our only chance".

"Mard,I give you my permission .Let us deal a demonic blow to the human race ",Natsu said.

 _Magic council_

All the Nine members of the council have gathered .Lahar and Mest is standing in front of them.

Gran doma the chairman of the council said ,"the king has ordered us to discuss about the Tartaros empire .Tartaros is active for many years .Recently they have taken down many Zeref-affiliated groups in fiore ".

Org,a senior member of the council said ,"the Tartaros empire has been in the aggressive stance for some time .We should be prepared for war ".

Suddenly ,a guard entered .

He shouted,"this is urgent ,intrud…-".

Booooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm…

Mest partially lost consciousness for a moment but he regained it after some saw the entire Magic Council destroyed. His friend Lahar ,all the council members dead except for Org.

Org said in a weak voice,"Doranbolt".

(Doranbolt was the disguise of Mest)

Mest said ,"Org roshi".

Before he could complete his sentence a man jumped over Org's head .He was yellow in colour and had animal features .He smiled devilishly .He touched Org and Org began to glow .He said,"I cant let you live .We are after Nine members ".

Org said,"Doranbolt,run ".

Mest replied,"I can't".

The man continued ,"My name is Jackal .One of the Nine Demon body guard of his majesty man who Destroyed the entire Magic that in Hell''.

Org said,''run,Doranbolt.''

Mest shouted,''Org Roshee''

There was a loud explosion .

Lucy was sitting in the Royal Council .Hectic activity was going on .The news of the council bombing came in .

Jude was frantically trying to get some news .

Jellal spoke,"Your majesty ,the news is true .The Magic Council is empire is behind this .Mest barely managed to escape with his life .A Nine Demon Gates member Jackal destroyed the entire council .We have 119 people dead and injured ".

Jude spoke ,"all 9 members dead .We can't use the Etherion as it requires the permission of all the members and mine".

Jellal replied ,"that's not all .They have started killing the ex-council members".

Layla spoke,"we should provide protection to all ex-council members."

Jude said ,"yes dispatch wizards to protect them .Lucy take Wendy and Happy with you and go to protect councilor Somnath".

Lucy immediately set off with Wendy ,Levy and Happy.

Lucy said,"well wendy we have reached the town of Burgandy".

Wendy said ,"Lucy san isn't the town near the border ".

Lucy replied ,"Yes,the town is very close to the 's why the danger is more ".

When they got near the town ,they saw part of the town burning .

"Oh!no!...We have to hurry",Lucy exclaimed.

They rushed to the town and saw the town being attacked not by demons but by Zeref cults.

Lucy muttered,''Master Hades''.

Master Hades was the leader of a group affiliated with Zeref.

Hades also saw Lucy.

He said,''Princess I decided to take Empire has destroyed all my Tartaros Empire is going to empire has will take power in our will protect the fiore kingdom''.

Lucy ordered,''Attack everyone.''

They fought with Dragon Slaying Magic,Celestial Spirit Magic and Aera.

But Master Hades was to strong for them .

Master Hades pointed his hand at Lucy and said ,"Amaterasu ".

Before the spell could reach Lucy a man suddenly came before had pink hairs and onyx eyes .

He was covered in armour .The symbol of the Tartaros empire was located just below his right shoulder .He protected Lucy from the spell .

Master Hades was shocked at seeing this.

The man covered in armour had a deadly glow in his eyes .

He raised his two hands and said ,"Fire Glow".

A black flame came from his hand and covered Master Hades .Master Hades started screaming but before he could run away he was burnt to death .The man turned towards demonic glow was not any more in his eyes .He smiled at Lucy .

He said ,"Hi! I am Natsu".

-liked it …plz review or pm me .. check my other story 'Dark prince'…I'll update both my stories as soon as I can..

-Sarjun18


	2. Chapter 2

Ch- 2

Impending Danger

"Hi!I am Natsu" the guy said to Lucy.

Lucy just couldn't believe her felt death coming towards her for a the twinkling of an eye this man jumped in front of her and saved was powerful too he killed Master Hades like he was a mere weakling to him.

Just then realization dawned upon her that he was from the Tartaros Empire but he just saved her that moment thousands of Tartaros soldiers arrived in front of Soldiers were superior to normal human if them probably a group Captain spoke,"Your Majesty we are ready."

"Your Majesty" Lucy thought then that means He is the king of the Tartaros Empire His Majesty felt fear running down by her man did not have any deadly glow in his eyes but of love.

He said,"you are injured".

Lucy saw her right leg recieved that wound from her fight with Master due to the events unfolding before her she hadn't noticed she felt the pain running through her leg.

"It's seem that you can't walk I don't have any choice but to take you to my kingdom for treatment", Natsu said.

Lucy replied quickly," You don't have to".

Natsu said"But I will".

He came in front of Lucy and lifted her in his right felt embarassed by this."Master END stop"Lucy cried."Just call me Natsu"he replied.

He then turned towards Wendy,Happy and Levy .They were so much afraid by the Situation that they didn't utter a single ordered his soldiers",Take this Little girl and cat with us " and he turned towards Levy and said,"You tell your king about this".

Natsu turned towards Lucy,"Shall we begin my Princess".

Lucy and others are being taken by Natsu and his was first shuddered by this but she reasoned to herself,"This man Natsu saved my life why I should I be afraid of him?

They were going through a rocky Lucy were going to the capital of Tartaros Empire whole area was covered with dense forest seemed silent as if death was lurking some time they entered the capital whole city was covered with demonic population of the city was comprised fully of demons .All the demons started to cheer on seeing there and Lucy atlast reached the Royal turned towards Lucy and said ,"this is my palace".Before he could utter any other word Lucy said ,"why are you doing this?".Natsu's face contorted in pain .He said ,"I will explain all of it to you".He ordered his guards to take care of Wendy and others and treat them as royal said to Lucy,"wait in the royal guest house and I will come and explain it to you".

AFTER SOME TIME

Lucy was waiting at the guest house .She had been taken good care by the demon assistants .Lucy had never expected to see female demons .She was waiting for Natsu to arrive .

As Natsu entered ,he seemed to be exhausted .Lucy without wasting anytime asked him,"why were you in the burgandy town,Isn't it to kill councilor Somnath?".

Natsu muttered,"well….I….".

He took a deep breath and said,"Well I will tell you my you know Tartaros empire consists of of them are born from the books of I was originally a human . My brother is Zeref .His original name is Zeref Dragneel .I died once but Zeref brought me back and got cursed by created demons to kill him .He recreated me and made me a demon.I'm am his strongest creation.I will kill Zeref .Thats Zeref 's wish , my wish and our wish .And why are we after your kingdom? The Emperor of Alvarez empire is Zeref .We are after Face devices can erase magic from the empire consists of Spriggan 12 and Zeref.I may be stronger than spriggan 12 and Zeref but even I can't take down the whole Alvarez will erase on the other hand use curses.I created the real reason why we invaded fiore kingdom is because there is a power game going on between me and my prime minister Mard geer."

Lucy stared at Natsu .She felt a good sense within these evil seemed to be a good guy but contolled by evil would bring those good qualities from knew she can .

-the chapter is short .Exams coming.I will update as soon as I can.

-Sarjun 18


End file.
